Heroes and Heroines
by MiraAi
Summary: Heroes are made through trial and tribulation. Itachi/OC
1. Prologue

Hi guys! This is my first story on :) Please let me know what you think! :)

3 Mira

Prologue: Heroes and Heroines

Disclaimer: Don't own :)

_Heroes and heroines _

My father named me Kohana, since I was a girl. However, mom and many of those close to me called me Ito. Okaa-san said it was fitting since I had her red hair, which was her "thread" that linked her and Tou-san.

Kaa-san would often go to visit many of her friends in the village. Mikoto-oba-san was her best friend and she had a son that was a year older than me. Itachi and I were together very often, and we often played ninja together in Konoha's forests. However, the boy became colder as he got older.

_Other characters_

When Sasuke was born, Itachi changed for the better. The love and warmth in his eyes was endless for the little raven-haired boy. Itachi often called Sasuke his gift, his reason for living. I have to admit I was envious of Itachi's gift as I was impatiently waiting for my own.

_Twists and turns_

After tou-san and okaa-san passed away, many of the people in the village offered their condolences, but they didn't know the truth. Sarutobi-sama said that we needed to keep it quiet. Only a select few knew of what transpired that night.

I vowed the day of my parent's death that I would keep my gift safe. No matter the cost.

_Conflicts_

However, when I was much older, that cost came in the form of blood. Nevertheless, I would do anything to keep my gift safe. That's what I kept telling myself as I raised my kunai yet again to shed blood in the name of my village.

_And endings_

After I fled my home, the village would never speak of me again. They were too content living their own happy lives to worry about the sacrifice of so few. I continued to serve my village from the shadows, but foraged my own life, unaware that my threads would soon weave in with a much bigger tapestry.


	2. Chapter 1: Aptitude

Got some hits on my story, which I am very thankful for! I plan to update (hopefully) weekly. We'll see how crazy life gets. The format of the story is something a little different. You can think of it like flashbacks, the parts in _italics_ are reflections of Ito. The first 10 chapters will be past, and then the following will be present.

Please, please, please, leave reviews and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

**Chapter 1: Aptitude **

**Summary: My past was the key to my present and the gateway to my future.**

* * *

According to my father, my birth was a secret from everyone. He, Okaa-san, and Hokage-ojii-san were the only ones who knew. I was born outside of my village under strict protection and many seals to protect everyone from the beast that lived next to me for nine months. My development weakened the chains that held the beast back, and Tou-san wanted to make sure everyone was safe.

Okaa-san held that she was so happy when I was born, but she was sad that I inherited her blood red hair, her least favorite trait about herself. Tou-san loved it though, and often complimented me on my hair, even when the boys teased me about it. My Okaa-san said my eyes were beautiful though, as they were my fathers.

Jiraiya-sensei believed my personality was similar to my father's when he was younger. I was quiet and studious and "was destined for greatness" according to my Tou-san's sensei.

_The villagers also expected great things from me, as the daughter of the Fourth Hokage._

"Namikaze-san, what can I get for you today?"

"I'm just picking up apples today, Chiyo-baa-san,"

My mother stopped at the same stalls every Sunday when we went to the market. Chiyo-obaa-san's stall was always the last one, where mom would get apples.

After taking the groceries home, we would go to my Oba-san's home. Okaa-san would have tea with Oba-san and I would play with Itachi.

Itachi-kun recently turned five, making him a year older than myself. We often played since our moms were very good friends and spent a great deal of time together. Itachi was nice and was very good at hide and seek.

The old woman's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Ahhh Kohana-chan, how are you doing today?"

I grasped my Okaa-san's skirt and hid behind her, blushing. "Ohayo…"

My mother laughed, "I swear Obaa-san, how did I ever have a daughter that is this shy?"

Obaa-san chuckled as well, "Yondaime-sama was also very shy as a boy. She'll grow out of it, Minato certainly did."

Okaa-san and Obaa-san made small talk while the old woman gathered some ripe red apples for Okaa-san. I clung to my mother's skirt while I observed the happenings of Konoha's marketplace. I glanced up at the Hokage monument, seeing the construction coming to completion on the mountainside.

Mom paid for her fruits and followed my gaze to the towering landmass in the distance.

"Ito-chan, you see them finishing your Tou-san's image in the mountain?"

I nodded, looking up at the huge structure.

"Tou-san is important in the village, isn't he, Okaa-san?"

My mother smiled warmly as she led me through the streets, "Yes, and the village is very important to your father, Ito-chan."

I looked at my mother, confused at her statement.

She smiled brightly at me, "you must do your best to protect it, okay?"

I nodded vigorously. "I will do my best!"

_I lived by the mantra, and tried to make my parents proud._

Okaa-san laughed as we made our way into our apartment. I took off my shoes and ran to the window overlooking the village, knowing my Tou-san would be coming home for lunch very soon.

When I caught sight of the familiar figure, I waved enthusiastically at my father. He looked up and grinned before disappearing. I turned quickly and wrapped my arms around my father.

"Welcome home!"

"I'm back, Ito-chan."

He picked me up and carried me over to my mother, who was fixing her favorite food, ramen.

"Ramen again, Hina-chan?" Dad questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Okaa-san smacked him playfully with her tongs and laughed.

We ate lunch as a family before Tou-san had to go back to the tower to finish paperwork. Okaa-san finished the dishes and instructed me to go grab my shoes.

_It was memories like that, memories of simplicity, that I held dear._

"Are we going to Oba-san's, Kaa-san?"

Mom nodded, smiling. "Your Oba-san has a new addition to her family, so we're going to go visit."

I cocked my head to the side, confused, causing my Okaa-san to laugh.

"You'll see, according to Mikoto, Itachi-kun is very excited as well."

I hid slightly behind mom as we walked into the Uchiha compound. Itachi-kun's family was nice, but there were quite a few of them. The area of the village where they lived was almost as crowded as the marketplace. They all greeted my mother as we walked toward our destination. Okaa-san and Oba-san knew each other when they were young, so Okaa-san was well known by the Uchiha family.

Okaa-san knocked on the door and we were greeted by Fugaku-san, Oba-san's husband. He was not a nice man. He was cold, compared to my Tou-san and didn't say much. He politely greeted Okaa-san and gestured for us to come inside.

We took off our shoes and followed Uchiha-san to the sitting room, where Oba-san was. Itachi-kun was kneeling beside her, looking at the blanket in her arms.

Oba-san smiled warmly, "Ito-chan, come say hello."

I studied the scene very carefully before slowly making my way over toward my Oba-san. I peeked over the arm of the chair and saw the little baby.

"This is Sasuke," Oba-san said, smiling and adjusting the baby in her arms.

He was a cute baby. He had rosy cheeks and black hair. His eyes were closed, but I imagined they'd be the same black as the rest of the Uchiha family.

I reached out to touch him, but stopped when a hand clasped around my arm. Itachi stood up quickly and gripped tighter.

"Itachi, let her go!" Oba-san exclaimed.

I glared at the older boy as he loosened and drop his hand from my wrist.

"Apologize to Ito-chan," Mikoto said, frowning.

"Gomen," The boy mumbled, looking down.

I glared at my playmate before heading outside.

"Ito-chan-"

"No, I don't want to talk to you."

"Namikaze-chan-"

"Are you deaf? I said I don't want to talk to you!"

Itachi made no attempt to speak, but I hear the sound of movement and glanced to the left. Itachi sat beside me silently, staring out into the garden.

Okaa-san and I left shortly after. Itachi made no attempt to speak to me again.

_He joked many years later that he was afraid of me and didn't want to endure my wrath. He, too, had heard stories of my mother.  
_

My Tou-san came home on time tonight and we had dinner together. After dinner, my Tou-san and I wrestled in the living room. I was laughing to the point of tears from my father's tickling when my Okaa-san came into the room.

"Tou-san, stop it, dattebane!"

"Dattebane? You sound like your mother Ito-chan," Tou-san smiled widely and continued his assault.

"Alright you two, Ito-chan, your Tou-san and I have something to share with you," Okaa-san said, smiling.

I looked at Tou-san, who ceased his attack and smiled widely, pulling me to his lap. I looked at my parents in confusion.

My Okaa-san smiled brightly.

"Ito-chan, you're going to be an onee-san."

_I would do my best to be the best onee-chan I could be, dattebane._

* * *

Review please!

V

V

V

V


	3. Chapter 2: Bravery

Hello everyone!

Thank you Chillybean for your review. :) I really appreciate your kind words.

Getting a large number of hits on here, I would really love more more reviews. :) Let me know you're reading and what I can improve on.

I'm posting a smidgen early since this week is going to be crazy for me!

Disclaimer: Tis not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bravery**

Autumn was one of my favorite seasons in Konoha. The Village Hidden in the Leaves was alive with many different colors because of the trees. The air was starting to get colder; however it was fairly mild for October.

My excitement was growing by the day because Naruto was coming soon. Okaa-san and Tou-san were very busy preparing. During this time, I stayed with Oba-san. I didn't mind, I got to play with little Sasuke all the time.

Itachi and I hadn't spoken much since the incident during the summertime. We mostly sat together in silence, if anything.

_However, on the evening of October 10__th__, my life was flipped upside down._

I was sitting with Sasuke and Itachi outside on the porch. Oba-san and Fugaku-sama were off conducting clan business. I closed my eyes, enjoying the cool autumn breeze moving across the garden.

Until I heard the sounds of crashing, howls, and screaming.

_My mother's beast: I didn't realize it at the time, but I learned it years later before I left the village. _

There was a monster, off in the distance. It was huge, red, and had many tails thrashing about, knocking over the trees. My eyes widened in terror and I felt myself being pulled into the house.

"B-but Okaa-san, Tou-san!"

"They'll take care of themselves, Ito-chan, we have to get somewhere safe!"

I turned at looked at Itachi and could feel the tears stinging my eyes. My only comfort was that he looked at scared as I was, but there was something else there too:

Determination.

"Come on," Itachi said, letting me go.

With that, we moved across the compound. Various members of the Uchiha family were leaving, ready for battle. Off in the trees, I saw Tou-san's frog summon.

"Gamabuta! Tou-san will save us!" I cried, feeling such pride for my father. I felt better knowing that he was protecting us.

_My father loved the village with everything he had, and I would follow in his footsteps. _

Itachi grabbed my wrist and led me into a small building on the outskirts of the compound. He moved around the one-roomed building, moving the mats on the floor. He finally found the one he was looking for and motioned me down into the dark hole.

"Where is this?" I asked cautiously.

"It's a secret room for the Uchiha. We'll be safe here."

The room was dark, even when Itachi lit some candles.

I sat against one of the walls and wrapped my arms around my legs. We could faintly hear the sounds of the monster outside. I said a prayer for the village's protection and hoped my family was safe. Itachi was trying to calm Sasuke down next to me. Even though he was only three months old, I didn't doubt for a second he couldn't feel the chaos caused by the monster. Sasuke's cries quieted down with Itachi's menstruations.

"I'm sorry," I uttered suddenly. "I should have accepted your apology this summer."

Itachi smiled, "I was out of line. Will you forgive me?"

I nodded and smiled brightly; feeling the weight and tension surrounding us disappear.

_Itachi's real smile was an image I would hold for the rest of my days. It was precious to me._

After what seemed like an eternity, the sounds off in the distance quieted down.

Itachi and I glanced at each other and nodded, deciding to make our way out of our protected space. The village was mostly intact, however as we made our way toward the gates, you could see destruction, but no monster. Shinobi were coming back to the gates, and I stood eagerly awaiting my Tou-san.

Oba-san crushed Itachi in a bear hug when she found them. She had been crying and was showering him in kisses. I wondered briefly if Fugaku-sama had been involved in the fight as shinobi made their way into the village. I frowned as I saw some families break down as other shinobi shared the news of their loved one's death.

_At the time, I never thought I would be getting the same news. _

Kakashi-senpai was the first to find me standing by the gates.

"Ito-chan…" the older boy grabbed me and gave me a squeeze. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"Kaka-nii-san, where are Okaa-san and Tou-san? Is Naruto here yet?" I asked, smiling. "Why haven't they come back to the village?"

My smile faded as I noticed the tears in my father's pupil's eyes.

"Nii-san?"

"Ito, let's go to the Hokage tower, okay?"

Kakashi picked me up and transported us on the rooftops to the Hokage Tower.

_I knew then that something wasn't right._

Sandaime-ojii-sama was sitting in the office with his head in his hands. He embraced me as well when Kakashi and I entered. Other familiar faces were present, including Fugaku-sama and Hizashi Hyuga-san, my mother's old teammate.

Ojii-sama gestured to the back of the room, causing Hizashi to come forward and kneel in front of me.

"Ito-chan we have something to share with you," he stated slowly.

There was a pregnant pause in the room before Fugake spoke up.

"The Yondaime Hokage has perished, along with his wife Kushina," he stated, crossing his arms.

I looked at him, stunned, "Wha-?"

"Uchiha-san, don't you think this could be handled a little more delicately?" Kakashi-said, glaring at the Uchiha leader.

"Where are Tou-san and Okaa-san?" I asked.

"Many children were orphaned in this war, better to make the blow swift and start moving forward," Fugake continued, ignoring my question.

"Where are Tou-san and Okaa-san?" I asked loudly, causing the room to fall silent and everyone's eyes to fall on me.

Hizashi-san placed his hands on my shoulders and looked at me sadly.

"Ito-chan, your tou-san and okaa-san gave their lives for the village."

I was dumbstruck and silent for some time.

When I finally gathered my voice, I asked about the other member of my family,"N-Naruto?"

"He is safe," Ojii-sama spoke. "He is at the hospital right now, being tended to."

Fugaku walked toward me in the center of the room. "Namikaze-chan, you will stay with my family tonight."

"No!" I shouted, tears stinging my eyes. "I'm going home."

Everyone in the room looked at each other, uneasy.

Hizashi was the first to break the silence "Ito-chan, I think it would be best-"

"I'm going home," I interrupted, asserting my decision.

"I will stay with her Hokage-sama."

Everyone turned to look at Kakashi, and the Hokage nodded.

_My parent's death really didn't hit me until I entered the apartment. Kakashi-nii-san stayed with me and rubbed my back as I cried throughout the night. He really was like my older brother._

The funeral was held the next day. Many, many villagers died that night, along with my parents. The Hokage wanted to move forward with the reconstruction of the areas that were destroyed, so the funerals were held quickly. I held hands with Kakashi-nii-san and Jiraiya-sensei as we listened to the Third give his speech.

_It was then I decided to dedicate my life to the village, as my father had done. _

That evening I went to the hospital to see Naruto. A smile spread across my tear-stained cheeks when he grabbed my finger with his tiny hands.

"Don't worry little Naru-kun. I'll work hard and become strong to protect you."

_No matter the cost, dattebane._

* * *

__Please review, it's my birthday this week :D

Love,

Mira-chan


	4. Chapter 3: Courteous

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews :) I'd love to get more, just let me know you're reading/what you think. **

**This chapter is quite a jump in time, the first 10 chapters are being set in the past, the last one with the Uchiha massacre.**

**In case you haven't figured it out, this contains spoilers if you haven't been keeping up with the Naruto series. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own :) **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Courteous**

**We should treat others with respect and the way we would want to be treated...unless they're a target.**

* * *

Naruto and I lived with a foster mom, who was a civilian. She was an older woman who lost her children in the war many years ago. She was kind to us and knew my mother fairly well.

_Time moved so quickly…_

I enrolled at the academy the winter before I turned six. I vowed to become a strong shinobi, as my parents were. I wanted to be strong for my parents and for Naruto.

I finally understood Itachi's attachment to Sasuke. After I saw him for the first time, Naruto became my special gift, my reason for living.

_It was my first time truly loving somebody unconditionally. _

Every morning I had the same routine. I would get ready, kiss Naruto good morning, grab an apple and my bag, and head out. I would walk with Itachi and Shisui to the academy every morning. Shisui was Itachi's best friend and was a genin for the village.

_Even though we were in different levels of study, the three of us were together often. _

Itachi was moving quickly through the academy classes. I would not let myself be beat by my childhood friend, so I worked harder. Many of the teachers said they saw my father's aptitude in me as well as a lot of my personality.

_Looking back, I suppose they were thankful I didn't inherit my mother's temper. _

Itachi graduated from the academy after a year in classes, at the age of seven. I had to admit even though I was very proud him, I was still envious. I knew I had to work harder to catch up.

_It seemed like I was always trying to catch him, always just a bit too late._

The sound of metal hitting metal could be heard throughout the forest on the outskirts of the village where I was training with Itachi. I was breathing heavily while the Itachi looked cool and composed.

"Is that all you've got Ito-chan?" Itachi smirked.

I twirled my kunai in my hands and laughed, "You wish!"

He nodded, readied his guard and I sprinted toward him.

I felt hands grab me, and then everything went black.

_I got a lesson on why Ojii-sama wanted Naruto to have my mother's clan name._

I woke up to the sound of chuckling.

"Namikaze, huh? She doesn't look much like the Yellow Flash."

I groggily opened my eyes and studied the three men. I did not recognize them. They wore no headbands and were dressed in strange clothes. They were much, much bigger than me and obviously trained shinobi.

"We're done carrying you, you'll have to walk the rest of the way,"

_It was then I began to fear for my safety. _

As I was walking in between the men, I began preparing for the worst.

I was Namikaze Kohana, the Fourth Hokage's legacy, and I allowed myself to be captured. Now Naruto would have to go on without me. I'd never see Kakashi-nii-san or Sasuke again…or Itachi…

I would never see my beautiful village again…

And nobody would know what happened to Namikaze Ito.

At the moment my eyes widened, remembering why I was given that nickname.

_I carried my mother's red thread of fate._

I began tugging out strand of my hair and letting them fall to the forest floor, hoping that history would repeat itself and somebody, anybody, would follow my trail to me before we reached any borders.

I was yanked back and fell to the ground. I turned quickly and saw one of my captors' blood pooling on the forest floor.

The largest of the three men turned around, "What the-?"

A windmill shuriken came out of the trees and caught the largest man by surprise. My eyes widened when I saw Shisui attack the man's back.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

My attention was taken from Shisui to my right, where I saw Itachi fighting the last member of the group.

His attack missed and the man threw shuriken toward Itachi.

"Look out!" I yelled, struggling against my restraints.

Itachi retaliated with his kunai and moved forward quickly to begin a hand to hand physical battle. I was mesmerized by his speed and ability.

I turned when I felt the ropes around my wrists begin shifted, thankful that it was just Shusui helping me.

"Don't worry about me," I said, "Go help Itachi."

Shusui looked at me in confusion for a second and then nodded, racing off to help the younger boy.

Itachi was flung back, and landed harshly on the ground before Shusui could assist him.

The older Uchiha finished off the enemy and walked over to help Itachi up. The younger boy, however, did not accept Shusui's assistance, causing the latter to shrug and use his body flicker technique to appear behind me again.

My eyes widened at the sight of Itachi's face, as I recognized the red eyes of his Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan. He looked at me, confused and then switched his bloodline trait off.

_The Sharingan scared me, it was too powerful, too malicious, too…__**evil**__. _

I felt the ropes dropping from my wrists. "How did you guys find me?"

"Itachi recognized your beautiful hair immediately," Shusui said, grinning. "There, let's get you back home, Ito-chan."

I stood and followed behind Shusui and in front of Itachi.

_It was years later that Itachi admitted that he was terrified at the thought of losing me._

I was taken to the hospital immediately. I was admitted to a room for the night for observation by the medical-nin.

Moments after I was settled, my foster mother and Naruto came in.

Naruto sat on my bedside, "Onee-san, are you sick?"

I ruffled my three year old brother's hair, "No Naru-kun, I had a mishap at training today and their just going to keep me for one tonight, okay?"

"Can I stay with you onee-san?"

I laughed, "You should go home, Naruto-kun. I'll be there in the morning, promise."

"Come on, Naruto, let's go home," My foster mom said, smiling. "We will see you tomorrow, Ito-chan."

I waved goodbye to my family and laid back on the pillows. I cracked an eye open when I heard the door click open and shut.

Itachi wordlessly sat beside my bed and set his face on his folded hands.

"Itachi, thank you."

He smiled softly and stayed with me throughout the night.

_Years later, in one of our few moments alone in peace, he said that was the moment he knew I was something special to him. _

True to my promise, I was home the next morning. I chose to stay home from the academy and went through my father's scrolls. I finally found the jutsu I was looking for and began studying and learning from my father.

_I would become strong, so I did not need protection from anybody anymore, dattebane._

* * *

__A bit short, yes, sorry about that.

Next week there will not be an update because of exams.

Please review :)

V  
V  
V


	5. Chapter 4: Daring

Alright guys, here is chapter 4! I'm hitting a block with the next chapter (blahh fight scenes) so it'll be awhile before that gets up. Read and review! :)

* * *

Chapter 4: Daring

**Ninjas should be daring and willing to take risks.**

* * *

Following the incident, I began working tirelessly to become stronger. I graduated from the Academy at eight. Naruto, who would be turning four soon, was the first to congratulate me.

"Onee-san! You did it!"

I grabbed the little boy and held him to my hip, "I did, Naru-kun."

The little boy wrapped his arms around me, "I'm proud of you, onee-san."

Happy tears came to my eyes as I squeezed my little brother tighter. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Shusui and Itachi were also there. Shusui ruffled my hair, "Look at you Ito-chan, you're a regular prodigy."

I giggled, "I just worked hard, dattebane."

Shusui laughed, "Dattebane? You have a weird way of speaking, Ito-chan."

I shrugged, "I got it from my Okaa-san."

"Yeah, from okaa-san, dattebayo!" shouted Naruto, causing the three of us to laugh.

"Oh man, now Naruto has picked it up from you, Ito-chan," Shusui joked. "Naruto-kun, are you going to grow up to be a strong shinobi like your onee-san?"

My brother nodded vigorously, "I'm going to be even better than onee-san!"

"Well I'm going to be better than my nii-san, so I'll be better than you."

I turned around to see Oba-san and Sasuke. Upon seeing his playmate, Naruto jumped down from my arms at Sasuke's challenge.

"Ne? Are you saying that your nii-san is better than my onee-san?"

"Yeah, I am. He graduated before she did."

"Yeah, well my onee-san is the best ninja in the village, dattebayo! She's going to be hokage one day!"

"Psh, yeah right, like a girl could be hokage."

The two continued their heated exchange as Shusui, Itachi, and I looked on in amusement.

"You're going to be hokage, huh?" Shusui said, grinning.

I blushed and rubbed the back of my head. "Ne, I'm not that good."

Shusui grinned and riffled my hair, "Ito-chan, you can do anything you put your mind to, if you never give up."

I smiled and nodded before scooping up my little brother. "Alright, Naruto, let's go celebrate. How about some ramen?"

_**Hard work can overcome talent,**__ from reports I got from the village, Naruto had become the prime example for that idea._

That night, Itachi and I sat on my apartment building's roof after I put Naruto to bed.

"You should be proud of yourself, Ito," Itachi said, smiling.

"Arigato Itachi-kun."

We spent a few moments in silence.

"Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"Do-Do you think my parents are proud of me?"

Itachi looked at me in surprise, "What?"

I wrapped my arms around my knees and repeated my question, "Do you think they're proud of me?"

There was a short pause. "Of course, Ito-chan."

"Really?"

"You have worked very hard. They would be very proud of you."

_I don't think Itachi ever knew how much those words meant to me_.

Shortly after my ninth birthday, our jonin team leader decided to enter us in the chunin exams. He told us outright that we may not pass, however it would be a good experience. Itachi and Shusui were also competing in this year's exams, so I finally had the chance to catch up.

The first test was located in the Forest of Death. Each team was given half of a medallion and had to collect the other half. I carried the necklace for my team, since I was the fastest.

Following the starting buzzer, we maneuvered through the forest as silently as possible to avoid detection. We decided that sneaking around and stealing the medallion would be easier for us than fighting somebody outright.

Yuki-chan, one of my teammates, hopped on a branch and signaled for us to stop.

"It would be better if we spilt up. One person can move undetected easier than three."

Ao, the only male member of our team nodded in agreement. "Let's split up and search for the other half. We'll meet behind that waterfall we just passed in four hours' time."

I nodded, listening to the senior member of my team. Ao turned to face me, "Kohana, don't go after a medallion unless you are certain you can get it undetected. Better yet, leave that to us, you just stay hidden from other teams."

With his order, we went our separate ways.

_I had planned to follow my orders; however fate would have other plans for me._

The sound of shouting caught my attention and I made my way to the edge of a clearing. I sensed Itachi and Shusui's chakara immediately. It didn't surprise me they were working together even though they were on separate teams.

Three teams from Hidden Rock village versus two teams from Konoha. I sat and debated on whether or not assist the Uchiha clan members and their teams. However, Ao's orders resounded in my head and I decided to stay hidden.

The five teams engaged in combat, and it wasn't long until three rock ninja, Itachi, and Shusui were the only ones standing.

It didn't surprise me that they carried the medallions for their team as well, with Shusui's body flicker jutsu and Itachi's skill it would be near impossible to attain the medallions from them.

_However, one lapse in judgment is all it takes to get you into trouble._

Itachi was knocked several yards by an attack, and I stood quickly. My friends and village were more important than passing an exam.

As the large ninja that threw Itachi approached the dazed Uchiha, I threw one of my father's kunai at his feet. He looked up and smirked, "Well what do we have here? Pretty sad excuse for reinforcements."

I flipped through the hand signs quickly, praying that this time my hard work would pay off.

"Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

A well-aimed kick landed in his face as I appeared at his feet, where my kunai landed. The large rock ninja stumbled back and his comrade came to his aid.

Itachi stood by my side, breathing heavily. "Shouldn't you be with your team?"

"We split up and I stumbled upon this. Good thing too, what would you do without me, Itachi-kun?"

The Uchiha chuckled and took out a shuriken. "I think I could've handled it."

"That's not what I was seeing," I grinned and whipped out another of the specialized kunai knives.

I threw my knife at the largest one's head, as Itachi ran forward, sharingan blazing. The large rock ninja dodged the knife, but Itachi caught him in a vulnerable position and kicked him under the jaw. I teleported to where my kunai landed and engaged the smaller ninja in a taijutsu battle. Itachi then caught him in a genjutsu and our battle was over.

Shusui jogged over to us as he finished off his enemy. He was holding three medallions.

"They had three, all of them sun medallions."

I shook my head, "That won't help me any, I have a sun medallion."

Shusui laughed, "Then you should have taken Itachi's while he was down."

"This maybe a competition, but we're all still of the same village and comrades until the end," I said, grinning.

"Well, Ito-chan, I see you've learned your father's technique, pretty impressive." Shusui said, grinning.

"I've been practicing it every day since I was captured. I wasn't sure if I really had it until now. I just hoped it worked. Thankfully, it did."

"Thankfully for us, arigato Ito," Itachi said, smiling.

_I met up with my teammates shortly after; they had retrieved a moon medallion, so we moved onto the second and final round._

The last round of the chunin exams was a series of head to head combat matches.

My first fight was against my teammate Hikaru Yuki. I ended up winning by knock out after a long battle. Itachi and Shusui also advanced into the next round.

"Tomorrows fights will be as follows…" The jonin announced. "Hyuga Kiko versus Uchiha Itachi"

I listened intently, awaiting my name to be called.

"Uchiha Shusui versus Namikaze Ito."

My eyes widened in shock as I glanced over at my longtime friend. He looked at me, surprised, before grinning and giving me a thumbs up.

"Do your worst, Ito-chan."

_I would not fail, dattebane._

* * *

__And there is chapter 4!

Please leave a review for me, let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 5: Eagerness

****I'm back! Here's chapter 5! leave a review and I'll be so happy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Eagerness**

**A ninja must always be willing to do whatever task is necessary to achieve the goal.**

* * *

I would indeed fail to beat Shusui Uchiha, much to the delight of the Uchiha clan.

It was a fight that cost the both of us much of our chakara.

"Ne, aren't you ever going to give up, Ito-chan?!" Shusui shouted across the battlefield.

"Not on your life, Shusui!" I called back. At that point in the battle, I was hidden in a tree, trying to catch my breath. We both were running low on fuel, and I wasn't sure how much longer guts and determination would last me.

"What do you say to one last stand off?"

I heard his proposition from the distance and dropped down from the tree. I saw my Uchiha friend standing in the middle of the field, grinning.

"You are one tough cookie Ito-chan."

"You're not doing too bad yourself."

The older boy chuckled and drew his blade, "How about we settle this like adults?"

I grabbed two of my father's kunai knives, "I wasn't sure you knew how to act so mature."

That classic Uchiha smirk crossed his face and within the blink of an eye, we came to blows.

It was I who fell first.

I didn't hear the gasp of the crowd. I didn't hear Shusui calling for the medics. I didn't hear the cheers from the Uchiha clan. I heard only one thing…

"Onee-chan!"

_When I came to several days later, Naruto was at the foot of my bed, asleep. According to the nurses, he would not leave my side. I was relieved in a sense, I felt like I failed him by losing that fight, but he was still by my side._

However, all losses are not failures, for in the chunin exams, aptitude and skill are observed and scored as well. So winning isn't the only way to advance in the shinobi world. Itachi, Shusui, and I were named chunin of the village following the exam. My determination and perseverance in my fight earned me high marks, along with my use of my father's famous technique. Naruto and I celebrated that night with our favorite meal, ramen.

_Yet another thing we shared from Okaa-san. I miss her more than words can say._

Some years later, I became a Jounin at the age of twelve, coinciding with Itachi's captainship with ANBU at thirteen. Shusui was also in the ANBU.

_ANBU protected the hokage, and as ambitious as I was, I would never join it. I harbored some sort of bitterness toward ANBU for allowing my parents to die. Even though I now know the truth of what happened that night, I still hold some disdain for the group that, no matter who attacked, should have protected my family._

"Ne, I never see you two anymore with all that running around you do," I complained, putting my head on my hands.

The three of us would meet at Itachi's favorite tea house once a month to catch up. Of course, with all of the clan things going on, Shusui and Itachi saw each other all the time. So, more or less, it was time for me to catch up with them.

"Gomen, Ito-chan, we're busy," Shusui said.

"What is going on in the compound?" I asked, sipping my tea.

Shusui and Itachi shared a glance. "What do you mean?" Shusui asked.

"I wasn't allowed in yesterday. I went to go see Oba-san and Sasuke-kun and I was told they weren't letting anybody in."

"I'm not sure. I will have to speak to my father about that," Itachi said softly as he stood.

"Hey, I didn't mean right now," I said, putting my cup down and grabbing his sleeve. "I barely see you anymore, you should stay."

Itachi was silent for a moment, gave an excuse of a meeting, and with that, he was gone.

I sat down at the table with a sigh. "Shusui-kun, Itachi has been acting very strange lately."

"I think the pressure of ANBU is getting to him," Shusui sighed. "And his father is trying to pressure him into getting more involved with the clan's affairs."

"Fugaku-san has always had high expectations for Itachi…" I mused, leaning back in my chair. "I just wish Itachi would share his problems instead of just brooding."

Shusui laughed, "Itachi? Talk? Hah you must be sick Ito-chan! He'll be fine, he always has been."

I giggled, "Yes, I suppose your right."

"How's Naruto?" Shusui asked, moving subjects.

"Naruto is struggling. He is having a difficult time with chakara manipulation."

"Does that have anything to do with the….you know what?"

I nodded, "I believe so, but Naruto doesn't need to worry himself with that. He is my brother and my parent's son, he will be able to figure it out…. eventually."

My brother was chosen as the next jinchuuriki for the Kyubi. From the limited amount of information I was told at the time, my father had made that decision.

"Ne, no offense Ito-chan, but your brother is a bit dense."

I smacked Shusui on the head. "Don't insult my baby brother, dobe!"

We shared a glance and then laughed. After some more small talk, it was time for me to pick Naruto up from school.

Shusui stood and hugged me. "Don't worry Ito-chan, everything will be fine."

_Except it wasn't, and of course, my own personal rain cloud showed up to darken my days._

Our foster mother passed away. There weren't many people at the funeral. My oba-san didn't have many friends due to her decision to help take care of Naruto. However, Shusui, Mikoto-oba-san, Sasuke, Kakashi, the Third, and even Itachi, showed up to pay their respects to our caretaker.

I waved to Itachi, but he looked away as soon as I caught his eye.

_I realized now that he was trying to put some distance between us. Fat chance of that happening._

Naruto and I continued to live at the apartment. It was our home, and I cared for Naruto as best I could.

"Onee-san?"

"Hm?" I turned away from the dishes to look at my brother.

"Why does everyone in the village hate me?"

I saw tears welling up in his eyes.

"Naruto…" I walked over to him and dropped to my knees, getting on his level.

"Onee-san, I just don't get it."

I hugged my brother tightly as he cried, my own tears glistening down my cheeks. Between sobs, he explained what had gotten him so worked up.

"I was in the market. These people were talking about-about how horrible it was that I was your brother and that you had to live with me and-"

"Shhh…shhh…Naruto…Don't listen to them. What do they know, eh? I need you, Naruto-kun and I love you, more than anything else."

Naruto sniffled, "I love you too onee-san."

I squeezed him a little bit tighter. "Don't worry, okay? The villagers…they'll see in time, Naruto. One day, they'll see."

"Aishiteru, onee-san." My little brother mumbled into my shoulder.

I smiled at my little brother and ruffled his hair. "Aishiteru, go play now. I'm sure Sasuke is running around the village."

"Onee-san?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Do you love me more than ramen?"

I laughed and ruffled his hair affectionately, "Yes, silly boy, more than ramen."

_Aishiteru, Naruto-kun. I know you have proved all of them wrong. You have become great. _

That night, I decided to set out for the Uchiha compound to see Itachi. I was happy to see Shusui at the gates. However my friend frowned when I approached.

"Sorry, Ito-chan, only clan members allowed inside."

"I just want to see Itachi."

Shusui shook his head, "Gomen Ito, I cannot let you pass, Fugaku's orders."

I frowned and after a pause, nodded and sighed. "Okay, see you later Shusui."

Using the cover of night, I climbed over the ledge and concealed my chakara. I threw a small rock toward Itachi's window.

I waited for him at the base of the wall. He popped over the edge and gracefully leaped down.

"What is it Ito?"

"Itachi, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were at oba-san's funeral, but didn't say anything to Naruto and I."

"I had to leave, I had a-"

"Meeting? Itachi, you look like you haven't slept in days. It's okay to take a break once in a while. You can talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about, Ito."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Really Ito, just a lot of missions. I'm okay, promise. Go back to Naruto, I'll see you later."

_If it was one thing I knew about my friend, it was when he was lying, and he was fibbing big time, dattebane._

* * *

Review! :)_  
_

V

V

V


	7. Chapter 6: Fearlessness

****I know I've been absolutely horrid at posting. I'm trying to get back into the habit! So please read and review and let me know it's worth continuing! :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fearlessness **

_A ninja must face their fears in order to succeed. Courage will overcome your weaknesses._

* * *

"Namikaze-san, the council would like to speak with you. I am to deliver you to the Hokage Tower immediately."

I raised an eyebrow at the ANBU operative who was standing in my kitchen window.

"Why am I being called into a council meeting?" I questioned.

The ANBU said nothing and motioned for me to come outside. I sighed at the typical enigmatic ANBU behavior and grabbed my shoes before following him out. We used the rooftops to get to the Hokage tower quickly.

As we hopped from roof to roof, I peered up at my father's image carved in the mountain, the anxious feeling in my chest was replaced with relief, knowing that he was watching over me.

_Please continue to watch over me even though I am not within the village walls, Tou-san. _

"Please wait here Namikaze-san," The shinobi told me as we reached the doors of the large meeting room.

The few brief seconds I was alone in the hallway seemed like an eternity before I was ushered into the meeting room by the ANBU. I saw the hokage, several village elders, and Danzo of ROOT. I bowed respectfully in front of my superiors.

The elders were the first to address me, "Namikaze-chan, we have a mission for you. You have trained with Uchiha Itachi in the past and are familiar with the Uchiha fighting style correct?"

"I am," I answered promptly. Why in the world were they asking me about my training regime? Was Itachi in some sort of trouble?

"Then you will be joining Itachi on his latest mission," The male elder said, turning to the ANBU beside him, "Bring him in and leave us."

The ANBU operative in the cat mask bowed and opened the doors to the hallway. He (or she) was gone for just a moment before Itachi walked in.

To an outsider, Itachi looked composed and unfazed. However to me, the slight twitch of his eyebrow meant that he was shocked to see me. He kneeled in front of the esteemed group and bowed his head in respect.

"You summoned me?"

"Itachi, Namikaze-san will be joining you on your mission." A council woman stated. "You are familiar with her, correct?"

Itachi was silent for several moments before speaking, "With all due respect, I would like to work alone."

"This decision has been made by the council; you will work with Namikaze-san."

"Council, I ask that you-," Itachi insisted.

"Council members, what is my mission?" I interrupted, stepping forward.

The councilman cleared his throat. "You are going to spy on the Uchiha clan."

"Spy? For what purpose?" I questioned, confused.

"Our Intel says that they are planning a rebellion."

I fought to keep my composure, my mind flying a mile a minute with this new information. The powerful Uchiha clan was planning to rebel against the village?

"Attempt to dig deeper into their plans. Itachi is going to prevent the rebellion from occurring; however we cannot afford to have another war. If they intend to throw the village into chaos, we must stop them at all costs."

"Meaning?"

"We hope it doesn't come to that," The Third hokage said, frowning. "Please keep this information secret, and do your best Kohana."

"Hai."

_As with all other missions, the safety of my village came first. My family died protecting it, and I was willing to do as also. _

Itachi and I regrouped in the training grounds. The cover of the trees provided a safe area for us to discuss our mission.

"Itachi, why did you insist on working alone? This is a terrible burden!"

"I was hoping to avoid getting anybody else involved."

"Itachi, we've always been partners."

The Uchiha boy was silent for a few moments so I continued.

"You're so gentle, Itachi. I don't know what we will do if we can't stop this."

Itachi remained quiet while he considered his words.

"Well? Say something, Itachi!"

"Ito, this could get messy, I really don't want you to be a part of this."

"I know, but this could destroy the village….I have to protect the village and Naruto, Itachi….no matter the cost."

We stood in silence for an instant, both of us waiting to see what the other would say.

"Did I ever tell you who I looked up to?" Itachi asked thoughtfully, looking up to the pink and orange sky.

I shook my head, confused by his change of subject.

"I idolized your father. I wanted to be just like him, putting my love for the village first. You sounded a great deal like him just now," a hint of a smile traced Itachi's face and my eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"I wish he was here…" I said, frowning, "he would know what to do."

Itachi shrugged, "He is here, in you. I can see him within you. However, you can't dwell on the actions he would take. You must choose your own path, Ito."

_And choose my own path I did, dattebane._

* * *

The next chapter will be a filler, and will (hopefully) be up by next weekend. If not, bug me!

V

V

V

review :)


	8. Chapter 7: Greatness

Alright guys, glad to see I got some new alerts. Thank you all for reading my story. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! This one is short and a bit of a filler. :) Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: Greatness

_A ninja does not have to be great, nor does he have to live._

* * *

Attempts at gaining info on the clan's happenings turned out to be next to impossible and ultimately fruitless. A few months following my inclusion into the mission, Itachi met with the council to discuss our next steps and briefed me afterwards.

"So it looks like your father is going to follow through on the rebellion then?"

Itachi nodded solemnly.

"So what did the council order us to do?"

"Protect the village at all costs."

"Okay, so are they sending a team in to arrest your father and the Uchiha elders?"

"No, I will be exterminating the clan."

"Wait, the entire clan? Exterminating?"

Itachi nodded, "The village cannot afford for this type of scandal to reach the ears of other kage. It will be done swiftly and as quietly as possible."

"The entire clan?"

"Yes, the entire clan."

I frowned and asked quietly, "what about your mother? She has done nothing wrong."

"We cannot afford to leave survivors."

"What about Sasuke?"

Itachi's breath hitched.

"We cannot afford to leave survivors," he repeated robotically.

"I can't let you do that."

"It is our order."

"Order? Itachi, Sasuke is just a child."

"Ito, we must follow orders to protect the village."

"Itachi, talk to the Third. He should be able to help. He can spare Sasuke!"

"So he can grow up without a family and hate his brother for destroying his life?" Itachi growled.

"So he can have a chance at life!" I asserted strongly. "He's your brother, Itachi, he knows nothing of clans or rebellion or power. He is just a child!"

As Itachi was quietly considering my words, I could almost hear the cogs working in his brain.

"I will….speak to the Third."

"You're going to do this by yourself? What were my orders from the council?"

Itachi looked at me stoically and shrugged. The realization hit me like a bag of bricks.

"Those are orders for both of us, aren't they?"

Itachi nodded, "However, you will not be involved. I will take care of the clan on my own."

"You cannot bear this burden alone, Itachi."

"Ito-"

"No!" I cut him off suddenly. "We're teammates and partners, Itachi. This is our mission and I will see it through to the end. This is my village to protect too."

After a brief moment, Itachi smiled lightly, "Guess there's no stopping you now."

I grinned back, "Nope, you're stuck with me!"

Itachi nodded, "Alright, I will work out some details and update you by the end of the night."

With that, the raven haired boy was gone and I was left alone with my thoughts in the forests outside of Konoha. I looked up to the sky and offered a prayer to my parents.

_Tou-san, Okaa-san please grant me the strength to protect the village, dattebane._

* * *

FF makes it super fast and easy to review! Just hit up that little box and say "Eh yo, cool story." or "Geez girlfriend you are a horrid writer because blah blah blah." Any kind of review will help me grow as a writer :)

Ja ne!

V  
V  
V


	9. Chapter 8: Heroism

Hello everyone! A big thank you to those that favorited and followed the story :) It means a lot. It's a proven fact that reviews make me update faster ;)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Heroism**

_A ninja's version of heroism earns no medals, fame, or fortune, the reward is simply the knowledge that he is protecting those he cares about._

* * *

"It seems as though the Uchiha intend to follow through with the rebellion," Danzo said, folding his fingers across his hands.

"Hiruzen is continuing to resolve the situation peacefully, however it appears as though more drastic measures must be taken," and elder stated, frowning, "After you are finished with your mission, you two must leave the village. A safe house may be arranged if necessary. Please begin making your preparations. You are dismissed."

As we walked around the forests of Konoha, we spoke in hushed tones.

"Itachi, what about our cover stories? Do we have a rogue ninja body to place or some sort of evidence against whoever could assassinate the clan?"

After a few paces of silence, I prodded again. "Itachi?"

"None of that will be necessary," he said, sighing.

"What do you mean?"

"I intend to make it known to Sasuke and the village what I have done."

"What? Itachi, the council will never admit to the mission. The village will hate you. Sasuke-he'll hate you as well."

"That is what I want. He will kill me and avenge the clan, absolving our sins. The name Uchiha will remain untainted, save the rogue prodigy, but his brother, will be made a hero."

I was carefully contemplating his words when he stopped and turned to me. "Ito, have you thought about what will you do about Naruto?"

"No, I have no idea. I will probably go to the Third for advice."

"You could stay," my raven haired counterpart said softly.

My eyes widened in shock, "I could stay? And ignore orders?"

Itachi nodded, "I can handle this on my own, and you could look after Sasuke and Naruto."

"But-who will look after you?"

"Ito, you are not coming with me. Your father's name will not be tainted in such a way. Whatever happens, you will go and live your own life, away from the village and in peace. I will not drag you down with me."

"Itachi-"

"This is not up for discussion, Ito."

_However, I could not just let him go and suffer alone._

There wasn't much that could rival the Konoha sky at night. The stars dotted every available piece of darkness in the night sky. It was a beautiful sight, and I had seen many Konoha nights recently while the weight of my responsibilities kept me awake into the morning hours.

I spotted something white catch the wind and flutter in the distance on top of the Hokage Tower. I smiled, knowing this was as good of an opportunity as I would ever get. I stood and bounded over to the top of the Tower, landing softly behind my leader, and bowing respectfully on one of my knees with my head facing the floor.

"Ah, Kohana, something told me you would come to see me tonight," I heard the Third Hokage speak lightly.

"Permission to speak, Hokage-sama."

"There is no need for formalities, child. Speak your heart."

I stood and looked at my father's vision in the mountainside.

"Sir, could you tell me what happened that night my parents died?"

"Ah, I see," he said, turning to face me. He caught my eyes and looked at me sadly, "from what I saw and the intelligence that was later gathered, a masked man came and tried to take the Kyuubi from your mother. Your parents died sealing it into Naruto, because your father believed your brother was the chosen one, a child of prophecy that would eventually save the Shinobi world from destruction."

"Tou-san believed that Naruto was this child?"

"Hai."

A great deal of time passed while the old man allowed me to digest his words. My voice hesitated as I asked him the next question weighing on my mind.

"Sir, what should I do?"

"About Naruto?"

"About….about everything, Itachi-kun is trying to convince me to abort from the mission. I'm not entirely sure what to do."

"Ah, yes, Itachi has already informed me of his plan. He will be inserted into a criminal organization called Akatsuki and he will be a spy. However, getting that kind of information to the village is difficult. Once you complete this mission, I can ask that you be offered a safe house in the Tea Country. Itachi can go to you and information can be relayed in that route- if you so desire, that is. Otherwise, if you decide to forgo this mission, I will guarantee your safety; you will not be reprimanded. The choice is ultimately yours, Kohana-chan."

"Arigato, Hokage-sama. I appreciate all that you have done for me."

_Nevertheless, that did not make my choice any less difficult._

A few days later, I was walking along the river that ran in the back of the village. The land around the river eventually raised in elevation as I ventured away from the village, creating a large gorge with high walls. In the distance, I spotted two familiar figures at the edge of these cliffs. I smiled and ran to meet my friends, but picked up my pace when I saw the blood.

"Oh my goodness, Shisui! Itachi! What happened? What's going on?"

Shisui smiled, "Is that Ito? She knows then?"

"Yes…" Itachi said, looking at me with misty eyes.

"Ito…" the older Uchiha smiled, "Unfortunately, thanks to Danzo, I don't have any more eyes to give, but you of all people don't need any extra help."

"What are you talking about Shisui? You're gonna need those eyes eventually." Tears formed in my eyes as I realized that this was it for the other Uchiha boy. "You're not good enough to hit targets with your eyes closed."

Shisui chuckled, "Good bye Ito…take care of Itachi for me. He works way too hard."

_From what Itachi has told me, Naruto reminds him a lot of our departed friend. My memories of Shisui are always of a smiling boy with a big grin: pure happiness. _

Itachi came to my apartment via my bedroom window after Naruto had gone to sleep. We both stood opposite each other in my room, discussing the final preparations for the night to come.

"I have…met another ally."

"Another ally?"

Itachi nodded. "He will be coming in at the outer bands of the compound. You must do your best to avoid him. I do not want him to know of your involvement in this."

My eye brows knitted together in confusion, "Itachi, is this man…dangerous?"

"Yes, we wishes to attack Konoha, however, I have made a deal with him instead to seek revenge on the clan in exchange for the village's safety," he paused briefly, "have you decided on your path, Ito?"

I smiled sadly as I turned to face him. "I will…wipe his memory of me. He doesn't need anybody else to walk out on him, but this is for the village and his safety. It must be done."

"You just won't exist in his memory?"

I nodded. "He's better off not remembering and the villagers will never discuss me in front of him anyway."

"Who will care for him?"

"He is old enough to care for himself mostly. I will make arrangements with the Third, and Kakashi-nii-san will keep an eye on him."

"Are you sure this is for the best?"

I closed my eyes. "Naruto, is a strong boy, he is destined for great things. If this is how the chips have fallen, then so be it. I don't know if it's the best thing for him, but it is the choice I have decided to make."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around my longtime friend. "We're in this together Itachi. I will see this mission through to the end and continue to be a ninja for my village without shame."

I felt the squeeze of his arms around my shoulders. "Arigato…Ito. For the village?"

I stepped back and looked at him and smiled. "For the village."

_It must be done, dattebane._

* * *

We're getting closer to the big event! :) Leave a review!

V  
V  
V  
V


	10. Chapter 9: Influence

****Here is chapter 9 of H&H :) It's a filler before the big mission! Read and review :)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Influence**

Ninjas exert influence through power and manipulation.

* * *

I kept myself busy throughout the day, trying to keep my mind off of the impending mission. I decided to make Naruto's favorite meal for dinner. It was the least I could do after what was to pass. I wandered to the marketplace to get the last bit of supplies.

At the produce stand, I was picking out some vegetables to go with our meal when I felt arms wrap around my knees. I turned and saw Sasuke grinning behind me.

"Onee-chan, do you want to train with me today?"

I smiled and patted his head, "Not today little one, but I will tell you about a secret place to train."

"Secret?" Sasuke asked, his eyes widening in wonder.

I nodded, "Top secret, only the best ninja train there…but…I'm not sure you want to know."

"No! No! I do, onee-chan!"

"Alright, it's just west of the Inuzuka clan compound."

"Inuzuka clan? That's on the other side of the village…"

"Well, the good training grounds wouldn't be nearby would they? Or everybody would know about them."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "Arigato onee-chan, I'll see you soon!"

I smiled and waved goodbye to the little Uchiha boy. Knowing that he would be on the opposite side of the village from the clan compound was a small reassurance for the anxiety fluttering about in my stomach.

I quickly returned home and made dinner before Naruto came home. The orange ball of energy bounded in the door, excited as ever.

"Onee-chan! I'm home, dattebayo!"

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun. I've got dinner ready, so wash up and get to the table," I said, smiling.

"Oh! Ramen for dinner DATTEBAYO!"

_Naruto, I hope you've kept your happy and excited personality._

I watched my little brother eat his ramen as he excitedly talked about his day. I could tell the potion I had added to his food started to take effect when I saw his eye lids dropping.

"Onee-chan, I'm really tired."

I nodded, "It's okay to sleep Naruto-kun. Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru," he mumbled, sitting his head on the table.

Smiling when I heard his light snores, I picked up his little body and carried him to his bed. I slipped my father's necklace onto his head and kissed his forehead. I made the hand seals and placed my hands over his eyes.

"Goodbye Naruto," I sobbed. "Grow up strong and brave….and never give up."

The jutsu began working quickly and I made my way to the rendezvous point.

_Over the past few years, the Third has been kind enough to send me updates on my little brother's progress. I found great joy in his antics and pranks as he grew older._

I left a note for Kakashi with the Hokage, letting him know that I had taken off after Itachi and that he should watch over Naruto. I also explained a jutsu I had sealed on my brother to erase my existence from his memory and that I was to remain out of Naruto's life. I knew that my nii-san would do as I instructed.

_From the reports, Kakashi-nii-san has watched over Naruto since I night I left, just as I had asked._

I smiled sadly as I made my way to the likeness of my father in the mountain that looked over the village. Itachi was waiting for me there.

No words were exchanged between us as he handed me an ANBU mask and a katana. We exchanged one last glance and deep breath before setting off to fulfill our biggest mission together.

_Tou-san, Okaa-san, please watch over Naruto and I, datteb__ane._

* * *

_Leave me a love note :) _

_V  
V  
V  
V_


	11. Chapter 10: Judicious

Here it is! Chapter 10, and the end of the first arc of this story. :) Following this chapter there will be a time skip and the format will be changing a bit. Please leave a review :)

* * *

**Chapter 10: Judicious**

A ninja that is not judicious is a dead one.

* * *

Itachi and I made our way from the Hokage monument down toward the compound. The walk was mostly solemn and silent, save for a review of instructions from Itachi.

"You will take the second quadrat of the compound. My accomplice is taking the fourth quadrat while I take one and three. Remember, Ito, the quieter the better."

"Hai, I've got it Itachi. This is not my first mission."

We stopped just outside the compound walls and looked at each other for a moment, saying our goodbyes.

"Be safe, Itachi," I said gently. Nothing in the ninja world was for certain, and you never knew if you would see your comrades again after a mission was complete. However, I had the utmost faith in the Uchiha standing before me, and I knew that I would see him again.

He nodded, "You too, Ito. I will make my way to the safe house in the Land of Rivers once it is safe to do so."

I nodded, "It is just east of Tanigakure. Don't keep me waiting too long."

_And so I began the hardest mission of my shinobi career._

The second quadrat of the compound held a mix of Uchiha clan members. Most of the families were starting dinner or something of the like. I snuck into the homes and swiftly and quietly killed the occupants, as not to alert the neighbors. I said a prayer softly after each kill, asking that their souls would rest in peace.

As I walked out of the last home in the quadrat, I planned on hiding in the allyways of the main street of the compound until I could begin my final part of the mission. I discarded my katana and made my way discretely toward the middle of the clan residence.

"And just who are you?"

I froze at the voice and turned around, glaring at a man in a spiral mask.

"Who are you?" I demanded, switching to a fighting stance, drawing two kunai from my pouch.

"I believe I asked you that first, Konoha kounichi."

I tightened my grip on the blades, attempting to analyze this newcomer. Was he Uchiha?

The man chuckled, "it seems, young one, that you have stumbled into the wrong place at the wrong time. It's a shame you must die."

"We'll see about that," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"How nice of you to join me, Itachi," The man said suddenly, not turning to greet my comrade who appeared behind the masked man.

"I thought I told you that I would take care of quadrat two," Itachi said evenly.

"Well yes, but I sensed another chakara and decided to investigate."

"Itachi?" I asked, peering over the man's shoulder.

"You two know each other? Who is this Itachi?" The masked man asked my friend.

"Just another pawn in my game," My partner said, icily.

It dawned on me at that moment that this was the threat Itachi was talking about earlier. I played dumb to the mission, and assumed a different role.

"A pawn? Itachi how can you say that?" I asked, lowering my weapons.

"Oh, Itachi, I couldn't imagine somebody like you having a lover," The masked man remarked, condescendingly.

"Not anymore," Itachi said coolly.

I took a step back in surprise, and had to reassure myself that this was a ploy. He just seemed to be so sincere.

"Itachi, I will stop you!" I shouted, raising my weapons once again. The man in the mask chuckled.

Itachi disappeared from my line of sight, and I raised my kunai knives in a defensive posture as I side stepped his attack from behind.

I countered with my kunai and we met blow for blow before Itachi was able to dislodge one of my weapons from my hands. I jumped back in an attempt to gain some ground and he came at me, sword at the ready.

I blocked his direct attack with my blade and executed the necessary hand signs in order to flicker to the location of my other kunai knife. I plucked it from the dirt and chucked it at him. Using his eyes, he clearly saw the attack and dodged it, my knife getting stuck in a nearby wall.

In a flash, Itachi was in front of me, and I raised my kunai to block his attack, however the force of his blow extricated my other weapon from my hand. The look of shock barely had time to register on my face before I heard my longtime friend speak.

"You should die." Itachi remarked as he pushed the blade through my abdomen and I fell forward, clutching his weapon.

Itachi said nothing and the other man quietly followed him as they made their way deeper into the clan compound.

"Itachi…You…would leave me here…to die?"

The masked man turned around, "That is very cruel, Itachi, I didn't realize you hated her so," he said almost condescendingly.

_I still bore a scar from that blow, it was one that Itachi would look at sadly whenever we were together; a reminder of a past that weighed heavily on our shoulders._

After I felt their chakara signatures gain a significant distance from my location, I stood and kept myself hidden. When I heard screams I knew that the youngest Uchiha had run into Itachi.

I hid in an alleyway and saw Sasuke run by. I closed my eyes as I heard Itachi give his speech to his little brother. After Itachi knocked him out, the man with the mask returned to Itachi's side and they had a discussion before leaving.

_The masked man was pure evil. You could feel a malevolent aura around him whenever he was near._

As with the plan, I picked the unconscious Sasuke up and carried him to the hospital.

I rushed through the doors, a look of panic on my face.

"Something has happened at the Uchiha compound. Get ANBU!" I shouted at the nurses as I placed the boy on a bed. I bent down and kissed his forehead before leaving.

"One day you will know the truth, little brother. Until then, live the best you can. You and Naruto should help each other out."

I rushed away from the hospital, from the village, and from my life as I knew it. However, my thoughts were with the two that would be affected the most…

_Forgive me, Naruto, Sasuke, dattebane._

* * *

Review?

V  
V  
V  
V


	12. Chapter 11:Kindness

Wow, I've been gone for quite some time, eh? Well please read and review and hopefully I'll roll out the new chapter soon :)

* * *

Chapter 11: Kindness

The kindest act a shinobi can do is to kill their target quickly and painlessly.

* * *

Five years had passed since the massacre, in that time I had taken residence in a small village in the Land of Rivers. There, I lived peacefully under my mother's maiden name and my nickname: Uzumaki Ito. My mother's family was scattered after their village was destroyed so it wasn't unusual for a stray Uzumaki to be wandering about. I made my living by assisting the village temple in creating seals and other jutsu. The temple leaders told me that even at the young age of 17, I was very skilled at sealing techniques.

Itachi went with the masked man into a group called the Akatsuki. He became a missing nin of Konoha and was one of the more feared ninja of our time. However, he still secretly served his village, relaying valuable information not only about the Akatsuki, but about other villages as well.

_I didn't see him often over those five years, however, when we were together…well….something had certainly shifted between us during that time._

I served as an informant for Konoha. Friendly spies in neighboring countries would find me and transmit information which I would then get to the Intel unit in Konoha. It was dangerous, however due to my involvement in the massacre, I needed to be outside of the village.

According to the few ninjas I had seen, my peers assumed I went after Itachi. Some believed I went to join him, others believed I attempted to kill him. However, I was spoken of in hushed tones and soon I would disappear from most of the memories around the village.

I wondered if Kakashi was still alive and if he was watching over Naruto as I had asked. If Naruto was doing any better in school, he should surely be a genin by this point. I wondered how Sasuke was holding up, if he had activated his bloodline. If Sasuke and Naruto ever spoke to each other at all. Were they friends? Enemies?

_Or maybe they never saw each other at all. Naruto was having a difficult time controlling chakra with the seal…and Sasuke was so advanced._

I was awakened from my thoughts to see a raven sitting outside my window, rapping on the glass. I opened the window and allowed the creature to come inside, knowing full well who it was from. The bird regurgitated the message in the bowl I was holding out and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ever careful, Itachi still sent me messages in code. However, my eyes widened after translating the message in my mind.

The Akatsuki was moving toward Konoha in an attempt to capture Naruto, or more specifically, the Kyuubi inside of Naruto. Itachi also mentioned that he would handle it. However, it had been many years since I made my way to the village, and there was no better time but the present.

I went to my cabinets and took out the necessary items for traveling the long distance to the village. If I moved quickly enough, I would get there around the same time as Itachi and maybe I would be able to intervene in case security was slack and they made it too easy for Itachi to capture Naruto. I decided to stay hidden unless it was necessary to intervene, but if it came down to it, Naruto's protection came first.

_I would protect my brother no matter what, dattebane._


	13. Chapter 12: Love

Here's an update! :) Thank you Guest for your review!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Love**

**While a ninja's heart might not seem like the best place for love, it is still there, in love of village and family.**

* * *

The journey from my new home to the village was a long one, even for a fast shinobi such as myself. However, I knew I must travel quickly, because I had to get to the village before Itachi and his Akatsuki partner.

Based on the information I had gathered, Itachi traveled with a powerful shinobi from the Land of Mist. Hoshigaki Kisame was his partner in Akatsuki. He was a dangerous and ruthless man from the Mist village. I had seen him few times when I was in the village to rendezvous with Itachi when he couldn't come to me. I could feel the bloodlust coming from the man with blue skin whenever he was near.

I slowed down as I neared the Leaf village, mentally preparing myself for my arrival. It had certainly been awhile and I was curious as to how much the village had changed in the past five years. Kakashi-nii-san would certainly be older, as would Sasuke…and Naruto…

_I just hoped he was happy._

I came upon the gates of the village in a traveling cloak and a straw hat to protect my face from the sun, as well as to preserve my identity to passersby. No need for unnecessary confrontation with somebody who knew of my father and wanted a challenge.

The shinobi standing watch at the gate blocked my entrance to the village. He was an older man, much older than myself and I knew that he would know who I was.

"State your business," He commanded firmly.

I removed my head covering before addressing him. His eyes widened and he bowed unceremoniously, "A-Ah, Namikaze-san, you have returned. Welcome home."

"Hai," I said, replacing my hat. "I have been working outside the village for some time. I would like to pass and speak to the Third about my assignments."

The shinobi shifted uncomfortably, "Namikaze-san, the Third is dead."

"What?" I asked, my eyes wide in surprise. He was old, yes, but not that old.

"He was killed by Orochimaru, we are recovering from a war between the Land of Sound and the Sand Village."

"I see," I said, frowning at the mention of the infamous missing nin, "has the council instated a new hokage yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Alright, I will just head straight to the intel unit then."

The shinobi moved to allow me to pass, and I walked calmly into the village. It had all but been destroyed, chunks missing from buildings, houses reduced to ashes, and some houses completely smashed. A great battle had taken place here. I wandered around the village aimlessly, looking at familiar places from my childhood. I made my way to the training grounds, but came to a stop when I saw a girl with twin buns throwing kunai knives at targets. I watched her for a short while, impressed by her ability with the steel.

"You are an impeccable marksman," I said from behind her.

"Arigato," The girl said, smiling and turning to face me.

"What is your name?"

"Tenten….Miss…?"

"Ito, my name is Ito."

"Ah well thank you for the compliment, Ito-san, I have been practicing very hard."

"Very few shinobi see the beauty of weaponry anymore, it's a shame."

Tenten nodded, "I agree, however I will gladly assume the role of weapons specialist of the village."

"Tell me, Tenten, what is your dream?"

The brunette girl smiled, "I want to be a legendary kunoichi, like Tsunade-sama!"

I nodded and smiled, "Then this might be something you're interested in."

I grabbed one of my father's kunai knives from my pouch and handed it to her.

"There's a jutsu that goes with it. You'll find the specifics in the library. I think it will be of great use to you."

The brown haired girl mumbled a thanks and took the kunai. Her eyes lit up as she surveyed the weapon, and I took this opportunity to disappear quickly back to the village.

_The girl reminded me of myself. I only prayed she wouldn't become as tainted as I._

As I made my way through the village, I overheard many of the conversations. My ears perked up at a familiar name, and I discovered that Jiraiya-sensei had also returned to the village. In addition to this bit of important information, I was not disappointed to know that news still travels just as quickly in this village as it did many years ago. Word of my return had reached the streets. Many people were curious as to the reason I had come back and rumors had already started.

"Did you see those strange men at the Tea House?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to the woman who asked the question.

"Strange men?"

"Hai, there are two guys in cloaks with red clouds at the Tea House over by the weapons store," her companion said, "I saw them earlier. They look out of place. Maybe travelers?"

I continued my walk through the village; I suppose Itachi already made it here.

_I had to find Naruto, and fast. _

"Dattebyou!"

I watched an orange blur run quickly past me as I turned a corner in the allyways of Konoha.

"I'll be darned…he's a cute kid. Much like you were Kohana."

"How did you know it was me?" I asked the Sanin as I looked up.

"I could read your chakara miles away; it's just like your father's. What brings you to the village? I heard you took off after Itachi to avenge the Uchiha clan?"

I chucked at the rumor and the obvious sarcasm behind Jiraiya's voice. He obviously knew the truth, "I suppose that's right…in a way."

"Itachi is here now," The sage said after a pause.

"Hai."

"Do you know what he is after?"

"I have a hunch."

"Is it Naruto?"

"It is the Kyuubi, yes."

"I see."

"Sensei, please take Naruto out of the village until Itachi has been dealt with."

"I planned on it. Naruto…looks a great deal like your father."

"Hai," I said grinning. "However his personality is most certainly from Okaa-san."

"And you, Kohana, are becoming as beautiful as your mother."

I blushed, "Eh, Jiraiya-sensei, I don't know whether to be flattered or disgusted when you compliment me."

He laughed, "Yes, very much like your mother indeed!"

_To be compared to my mother was a huge compliment for me. Jiraiya promised he would keep Naruto safe and I knew I could trust my father's sensei._

I came upon Gai-sensei speaking to an ANBU as I walked through the village. I clandestinely looked at some items in a nearby shop.

"They left!" Gai sensei said. "They left the village, but Itachi severely injured Kakashi and Sasuke found out."

I narrowed my eyes, upon hearing the news that Itachi left soon after Naruto, I was just as concerned with Sasuke following them. That would certainly lead to unnecessary confrontation.

_Looks like the time had come for me to step forward, dattebane._

* * *

_Review! _

_V_

_V  
V_


	14. Chapter 13: Meaning

Hello everyone! Chapter 13 is up and ready to go. Chapter 14 will be out next week. I plan to finish this story before the summer is up-so be ready for a fleury of updates! As always Read and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Meaning**

**Every ninja must have meaning in order to survive.**

* * *

I arrived at the post town in record time and tried to hone in on Naruto's chakra. I ran off in that direction, feeling that Itachi was close by as well. I could also feel Sasuke in the general area. The situation was certainly cause for concern. Jiraiya was distracted by a woman, leaving my brother alone with one rogue ninja trying to capture him, one rogue ninja trying to stop him but also needing to keep a cover, and an inexperienced genin trying to kill the rogue ninja who was actually on our side.

_Geez, my life was one big drama. _

I entered the inn and slowly made my way up the stairs. As I reached the next level, I heard the familiar chirping of Kakashi's technique, the Chidori, then the breaking of walls, and finally an explosion.

I stood behind the corner of the hallway, concealing my chakra, waiting to see how the situation panned out. I felt Naruto's Kyuubi chakra activating, and started to get nervous. The chaotic, evil chakra permeated the hallway.

I heard the crack of Sasuke's wrist and his cries of pain, but did not intervene. Jiraiya would certainly be here soon.

_Sasuke needed to learn that now is not the time to fight Itachi. Pain is a better teacher than words in most cases. _

As Kisame spoke, I made the decision to step in, and then I heard a poof and Jiraiya's voice, and pressed my back against the wall. He could help Sasuke and Naruto.

"Don't butt in. The one that is going to kill him is me!"

I frowned at Sasuke's voice. Surely he must know that he cannot win? The Uchiha hardheadedness must have been clouding his sensible judgment.

I watched Sasuke hit the wall in front of me twice, his body slumped down the wall the second time.

_There was no way he was going to get anywhere at this point in time. Not against Itachi._

I heard Itachi's footsteps moving toward Sasuke and I stepped out, putting myself between Itachi and Sasuke.

"What the hell is up with all these people in straw hats, dattebayo?!" I heard my brother exclaim.

"I think all of you should be leaving now," I said evenly.

"I don't know who you think you are. This is my fight!" Sasuke shouted, standing weakly.

"Sasuke-kun, now isn't the time for this battle. You have a ways to go before you can win against your brother," I said, keeping my head down, staring at Itachi's feet.

"Hn, Itachi, this woman speaks as if she knows you," Kisame said. I could practically hear his smirk in his voice. Stupid fish.

Itachi narrowed his eyes as I discarded my hat and picked my head up, my red hair falling from the bun I kept it in.

"Itachi, do you know this woman?" Kisame asked, frowning. "That red hair could only belong to an Uzu-"

"Kohana, Namikaze Kohana," Itachi clarified, keeping my mother's clan name out of the situation.

"Namikaze? Like the Yellow Flash?"

Itachi did not respond, and his partner took that as an affirmative.

"Oh well don't we have yourselves a treat today, a Sanin and a Namikaze? The best the Leaf has to offer," Kisame said, grinning.

I drew a kunai knife and got into a fighting stance. I was going to protect my boys, especially my brother, with whatever force necessary.

"Leave while you have the chance," I said.

"Itachi, I can take care of her," Kisame said, grinning and moving to use his sword.

"This nuisance will not take much time," Itachi said, frowning slightly and drawing his own kunai.

Metal struck metal, and Itachi and I's fight commenced.

_Of course, we still trained together when he came to me to deliver information. I was still very familiar with his fighting technique. _

I froze as he pinned me against the wall.

And I wasn't in the hallway anymore.

I knew this place. It was a clearing in the forest, one that we had met in on many occasions following the massacre to exchange information and train. It hit me suddenly: I was caught in his genjutsu.

"What are you doing here? You should have stayed at the safe house." Itachi said, appearing behind me.

"I had to make sure Naruto was alright." I answered softly.

"Naruto is obviously fine. You shouldn't have made yourself known."

"But Sasuke…."

"Ito, you are so rash." Itachi said harshly.

"I couldn't just stay there, Itachi! I had to protect Naruto, and Sasuke is like a brother to me as well. You know I can't just hang back!" I spun around to face him, retorting angrily at his condescending comment.

We stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Itachi was the first to speak.

"Your brother…loves ramen as much as you do."

"Oh?" I asked, agitated.

"I almost caught him while he was at Ichirakus."

I relaxed, softening at the mention of my brother and our favorite place to eat. I was relieved that his personality remained intact.

"Your brother has the hot headed Uchiha blood running through his veins. He looks so much like your mother…"

"I had avoided Sasuke the majority of the day. I did not want to have this confrontation."

"He is determined, and mouthy too. He's got quite the attitude problem."

Itachi chuckled. "I could certainly tell."

I frowned and tilted my head at my long time comrade.

"Well this has to look convincing you know…." I said, smiling. "Don't hold back."

"I don't plan on it. At least look somewhat in pain after you're released."

I was released from the genjutsu, and dropped to one knee, taking on a tired expression.

"Kisame, we're leaving," Itachi said, turning away from me.

"Coward," I spat, standing up.

Itachi ignored my comment and both missing nin left the inn as quickly as possible.

Jiraiaya frowned, looking at me.

"What will you do next, Ito?"

"I'm going to take Sasuke home, you continue to look for Tsunade. I think she's the only one who can help him and Kakashi-nii-san."

As I picked up Sasuke in my arms, my memories flashed back to that night, when he was so young. While he had grown quite a bit, asleep, he looked just like he did as a small child.

_I only hoped he would stay alive until we reached the village gates, dattebane._


End file.
